


Is Paradise calling the right number?

by JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Pansexual Danny 'Danno' Williams, READ NOTES
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 06:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20110978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen/pseuds/JackalPinesOfHouseEvergreen
Summary: Danny's visited LA a few times now and again, but more so while Steve was in Montana. He's had quite a few adventures there. Apparently what happened in LA doesn't stay in LA. Danny was the reason that Eve ended up breaking up with Lucifer after all and heads down to Hawaii to try and be with Danny.Steve is jealous. And he's not handling having Eve around very well at all.





	Is Paradise calling the right number?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a scene from a roleplay I got going on with a buddy of mine that I wanted to expand on. Steve might seem a bit out of character because I haven't really done any of the world building. I mostly just wanted him to be jealous af so as long as I got that through, my intent was made.

“Cat’s gonna be helping on the case. She lands within the hour.” Steve informed the team. His eyes go to Danny but he doesn’t get a reaction.

“Good. Considering the military ties to this case, we’re gonna need at least another SEAL.” Lou commented. 

“We still have the gang members to follow up on. I’ll go check in with Duke to see if anyone undercover currently’s heard anything that could be helpful to the case.” Danny said before heading to his office to make the call. 

The team continued to discuss matters before the sound of heels on the floor brought their attention to the door. 

“Whoa,” Jerry commented. 

And whoa indeed. A beautiful woman with long black hair and angelic face entered, wearing a white dress that did very well to display how perky and round and amazing her breast were, and a pair of red hot heels that matched her lipstick. She also wore a visitor’s badge. 

Steve walked up to her and asked, “Can I help you?”

She looked up at Steve and smiled warmly, but then looked over and her smile brightened. “Danny!” 

“Eve?” Danny asked in disbelieve. The woman ran to Danny and threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He was shocked but hugged her back tightly. Pulling back, he held her by her hands and looked at his in continued disbelief. “Wh...what are you doing in here?” 

Eve smiled at him happily, “Well, they say this island’s paradise. I thought I’d come and ya know...compare. Plus… I wanted to see you again. Maze told me where to go when I landed. I couldn’t wait for you to be done with work, so I came here right away. Aren’t you happy to see me?”

“I… yeah...I just-”

“_ Ahem _!”

Danny and Eve looked over to Steve who had cleared his throat. The rest of the team was there, paying attention intently. 

“Mind introducing us, Danno?” Steve asked. 

“Danno? Oh, that’s so cute! That’s what Gracie calls you, isn’t it?” Eve asked sweetly. 

Steve frowned at that, and that it implied that Grace had already met this woman who was apparently close to Danny. 

“Uh, Eve this is my team. Steve, Adam, Lou, Jerry, Tani, and Junior. Everyone...this is Eve.” Danny introduced them. 

“Hello,” Lou said with a smirk. “How do you two know each other?” 

“Oh, we helped the LAPD catch a murderer. But since the LAPD needed a warrant but the bad guy was inside, Danny and I helped by investigating around a nudist colony!” Eve said with a wide smile, she hugged Danny’s arm and then bit her lip and looked at Danny lustfully at the memory. “It was one hell of a case.” She finished with a giggle. 

The whole team looked at Danny with different stares that ranged from ‘what the fuck’ to ‘Noice’. 

“And, uh… you’re here for a vacation?” Adam asked. 

“Sort of.” She replied without looking away from Danny with devotion and lust. “I came here for Danny. We really hit it off and...I just couldn’t stay away. So here I am. To be the best friend with benefits he’s ever had and anything more he desires.”

“Oh wow,” Tani said while Junior remained speechless. 

The rest of the team had similar faces. Minus Steve. He had his aneurysm face. He cleared his throat again and said. “We’re on a case. Danny’s on the clock. He’s busy I’m afraid.” 

“Ooh, are you going after some _ really _ bad men? Can I come?” 

“No,” Steve replied before Danny could even consider. It would still be a no, but a nicer tone. 

Danny was still trying to wrap his head around the fact that Eve was here. He had to wonder what the hell was going on in LA with Lucifer, but he’d had to call later. Pulling his arm free, he reached for his keys and pulled out his house key. “I’m going to call you an uber and you can go to my place and wait for me there okay?”

“Oh, okay! I brought my ‘me’ costume...plus a few others. I’ll send you pics and you can decide which one you want me to be waiting in.” She told him seductively, not caring that the rest of the team heard. “Walk me out?” 

“Yeah, gotta make sure you get home safe,” Danny told her and walked her out. 

Once they were out of earshot, Lou let out a whistle. “Damn...Williams got more game than I thought.” 

“Younger, smoking hot, and wow did you see how she looked at him?” Tani asked. 

“Totally smitten,” Jerry added. 

“We...we should probably focus on the case,” Junior said as he noticed Steve’s vibe. 

The others agreed. Danny returned a few minutes later, red lipstick smudging his lips that he tried but kinda failed to remove. 

* * *

“What’s got you in a pissed off mood?” Catherine asked Steve when they were staking out together. 

“Nothing.” 

“Steve.” She gave him a pointed look. 

He sighed and tried to find the words for it. “Danny… Danny has someone new. Someone he met in LA while I was in Montana but he’s never mentioned her before. At all.” 

“What? That doesn’t sound like Danny. You know more about his life than he does sometimes.” 

Steve made a motion that said ‘thank you!’. 

“So how did you not know?” Cat asked. 

“I guess… she was a Cali thing. A friends with benefits thing over there. But she came to Hawaii. Danny’s letting her stay at his place!” 

“Is she hot?” 

“What does that have to do with anything?” Steve demanded. 

“A lot. Especially in these cases. So? Is she?” 

“I guess.” Steve scoffed. “Younger too. With breasts that can _ not _ be real.”

“You looked at her breasts?” Cat asked with a raised eyebrow. 

“It’s really not like she’s trying to hide them.” Steve countered. 

“Wow. Okay well… have you talked to Danny?” Cat asked. 

“No, we haven’t had the chance. She just showed up this morning. This case takes precedence so…”

“So.” Catherine gave him a small smile. “We’ll solve it. And then you can interrogate Danny about this new woman in his life. What’s her name?”

“Eve,” Steve replied with disdain. 

Catherine smirked, “Well, if you’re bothered by it so much, why not pair her with Adam?” 

“Don’t give me ideas.” 

* * *

“You gotta be kidding me,” Steve muttered. 

“What?” Catherine asked. 

“She’s here.” Steve groaned as he spotted Eve. The case was done so they were celebrating at Kamekona’s. It was a very busy night, so half of the team was still waiting in line. 

Steve, Catherine, and Adam had been the three most hurt, so they got to wait at the table. The three watched as she approached Danny and their make-out scene was a few clothes away from being a porno. Danny pointed to the table where they were sitting and she came to join the team. 

Catherine’s idea of pairing Eve with Adam was tempting. 

“Hi guys! Oh, I haven’t met you yet. But a badass brunette… you must be Catherine. Danny’s told me about you.” Eve said in hello. 

“Has he?” Steve asked, surprised. 

“Oh yeah. I love hearing about Danny’s life. She’s been part of it, so naturally, I’ve heard of her. And I mean, what she means to you, Steve…”

“What she means to me?” Steve echoed. 

“Yes. Danny said it was a lot. Was he wrong?” Eve asked, almost challengingly as she stared Steve down. 

Adam cleared his throat. “Are you enjoying the island?” 

That fierce challenging vibe went down and she smiled, “I’ve only just got here. But there are so many things I can’t wait to do with Danny. I’m so excited!”

“How did you guys… get involved?” Steve asked. 

“Steve!” Catherine chided. 

“Oh, that’s okay. It’s quite a love story. I got my now ex-boyfriend to invite Danny to one of our sex parties.” Eve replied casually. 

Steve, who was drinking from his beer, choked a bit. “Excuse me?”

“Sex party. I love hosting them. My first marriage, my husband Adam, no offense you look waaaaaay more fun than he ever was...well, he was so boring.” Eve said with an eye-roll. “So predictable. And...average. So anyway, my boyfriend Lucifer and I loved to host parties and orgies and we both were _ really _ into Danny and we eventually got him to come and play with us. And _ god _ ...he is like _ so _ amazing in bed. Size alone is staggering. Like... _ yum _ !” Eve said as she bit her lip and smirked. “Totally something worth worshiping, ya know? But what he can _ do _ ? And god, his _ tongue _!” That lustful smirk turned into a loving smile. “He’s an amazing sex partner but he’s also very loving… you’re not just a piece of meat to him ya know? He goes far and beyond and… he’s dangerous. And protective. What more could a girl want?” She asked happily as she looked over at Danny’s dedicated devotion. 

“Wow. I don’t know what to do with all of that.” Catherine said.

“I don’t think I will look at him the same,” Adam commented. 

“So what’s the game plan? Where is this heading?” Steve demanded quietly. He was stunned and unsure of what to do with that information either. 

“To make him love me as I love him. To be his girlfriend first...and then his wife.” She said easily. 

** _Crack_ **. 

“Holy shit! Steve, what did you do?” Danny rushed over to the table. He placed what he was carrying down and tended to Steve’s hand that had crushed the beer bottle.


End file.
